Pokemon: The Custom Story
by Ryex
Summary: Well, here we are again. This is a story of how Ryex(My OC)'s journey would've gone if he hadn't gone through the ordeal of the "Link shift". OC shipping, and coolness inside! As I've said before, terrible at summaries everybody.


Pokemon: The Custom story.

Author: Hello everybody! This is Ryex's author speaking, and I am ready for something a tad different. This time around, Ryex isn't a half link, the Eon region hasn't been discovered yet, and his family is still together!

Ryex: Really?

Author: Yup, now let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke to the smell of my mum's cooking and the sound of a doduo. Wafting up the stairs was the aroma of Pecha Berry syrup, Oran Berry pancakes, Miltank milk, and many more foods that started to intermix with each other's scents. I roll off of my bed and grin as I stand up after falling on my face. Walking to my closet, I see that my parents had put a new set of clothes inside and had packed a small pouch of clothes as well. Taking off my pajamas, I slip on the white T-shirt then blue jeans, and then the yellow shoes with white socks I wore daily. Not the socks, mind you, the shoes. I walk down the stairs and am about to step into the kitchen when my dad wraps his arms around me in a sort-of wrestling attempt. I slip out of his grip and trip him, with a large grin on my face.

"Still don't know how I do that, but it's still awesome!" I help him up when he grinned at me, his hazel brown eyes glinting proudly. Everyone in the family had different colored eyes and hair than each other, meaning some interesting times explaining it to security guards when we get separated in Mauville. My mum had on a white apron, gray sweatpants, a blue T-shirt, and no socks. She had red hair and blue eyes, whilst my dad had Hazel-ish brown eyes and blue hair. He had on gray sweatpants, white socks, and a blue shirt. I could hear my siblings playing outside from the relative warmth of our house, despite outside being in the 80s it was around 76 in here (Fahrenheit).

"Hey dear, do you mind grabbing your siblings?" My mum's voice was smooth, and even if she was enraged never went louder than what it is normally. I poke my head out the door to see my siblings, one male and one female. The male was Gray, and he was... Special. His hair was a blackish blue, his eyes golden, and he wore gray jeans, black shirts, and a gray hoodie with orange zipper. It was the same outfit day after day, and people regarded him as 'unnerving'. The female was Shinaru, my younger sister. She wore a blue sundress, white sandals, and had a snowflake hair clip on without fail. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were an electric blue, dancing with excitement. The two of them were playing tag in the backyard, and I grin for a moment before calling over.

"Hey! Mum wants us inside."

"OK!" The two answer in unison, invoking a grin on my face. We all head in as mum pulls presents out from under the table, and then sets them on the nearby coffee table.

"Good to see you three together. Oh, you've all grown so much!" She envelopes us in a hug, and I could hear Gray gasping for air since he was in the center. "Now, you three should run over to Professor Birch's lab and get your new Pokemon!" I nod and take off through the door with my siblings calling after me. Turning around, I grin while running backwards.

"Come on, hurry up!" I turn back around then slide into place outside of the Professor's door. I knock, and to my confusion a teenage girl answers.

"Oh, you must be Ryex! Casey was just talking about you."

"Not meaning to be rude, but you are...?"

"Oh, that's right! I just got back from a trip around Hoenn, so of course you wouldn't know me! I'm Tresa, the granddaughter of Professor Birch." She had brown hair with blonde dots in it, blue eyes, and had a white lab coat over a blue T-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Good to know. Now, where's the Professor?"

"He went out to route one to get some info on nearby Pokemon. Someone said that he saw a different colored Poochyena, so naturally he took off without telling you or your siblings." Gray and Shinaru caught up to me then, so naturally they weren't excited when they heard that.

"Come on guys, let's go." We all walk towards Route 1, grins set on our faces. We walked, nothing happening that was out of the ordinary. All around us was calm, and we soon got to the beginning of Route 1 when there was a yell for help.

"S-s-someone! H-h-h-h-HELP!" I sprint forward, my siblings trailing behind me. We turned a corner to see the Professor cowering away from an angry Poochyena.

"Professor!" He turns to face me, and he smiles nervously.

"Ah! Good to see you! Now, if you could help!" He jumps back as the Poochyena lunges at him. "There are Pokeballs in my bag over there!" I turn to see a brown bag, meant to be put on with a strap over your chest sitting there on the ground.

"Ryex, you can fight better than either of us. You have to help!" I nod then grab the bag, confident in my battling skills. My dad had trained me, so I knew what I was doing. Sort of. I open it then pull out a Pokeball with a green top, dark green buds on the top, and a sky blue bottom.

"Let's go!" I throw the Pokeball, and in mid air it opens to reveal a shiny Pokemon. It had a cyan blue body, was bipedal, had a red tail like a petal, a gray stomach, and golden eyes.

"Treeeee- KO!" It threw it's fist at the Poochyena with white energy surrounding it, knocking the Pokemon into a nearby tree. It got back up, then growled at the wood gecko.

"OK Treeko, use pound once more! Aim for it's chest!" He charged forward, calm as can be. The Poochyena charged forward, white energy flowing out of it's closed mouth. Once close enough, he opened his mouth with energy surrounding his teeth. The Treeko sidestepped away from the bite and threw his glowing fist into the enemy's chest. It ran off, and the Professor let out a sigh of relief.

"You alright sir?"

"Yes I'm fine, now let's get back home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We get back to the lab, and he set down his bag in relief.

"I forgot to thank you back there Ryex."

"There's no need for that, I just did what any trainer would do." My siblings grimaced next to me, but I turn to face them. "Hey, there's no wrong in giving a saving job to someone who has a bit more experience. I was planning on helping anyway."

"Well, decent trainer or not, you saved my hide!" I grin at the praise, and so did the Treeko I'm thinking of calling Kyanite. "So, you three came for a Pokemon, correct?"

"Yes sir!" That was Gray trying to be the first to choose, and I could see him eyeing Kyanite.

"Well, for saving me Ryex gets the first choice." I grin and look to the Treeko on my shoulders.

"I'll be taking Kyanite sir." He raised an eyebrow at my choice of name, but let me be.

"Aww, no fair!"

"Gray, calm down or you'll choose last."

"But it's not fair!"

"Shinaru, you choose next." The Professor had the overall choice, so Gray was naturally upset that he didn't get to choose before his sister.

"Can I see the remaining Pokemon?"

"Of course!" He took the Pokeballs from his bag, one being a deep blue with brown zigzags around the white bottom and the other being red on top with flame designs and the bottom a reddish brown. Once opened, they let out the fire and water type starters.

The fire type was the smallest by far, and had three yellow feathers on her head, yellow feathers around her neck, and an orange body with cream colored talons. The water type was actually part ground as well and had a single fin on top of his head, a blue body, a gray under body, a tail like a tadpole's, and orange... things on his cheeks.

"These are Torchic and Mudkip; Fire and water/ground respectively."

"I'll take Torchic please." The small bird jumped into Shin's arms with a squeal, and nuzzled against her, enticing a giggle from my sister.

"Then I'll have Mudkip!" Gray bent down and picked up the Mud fish with a grin, but Mudkip seemed to be timid as he curled up against himself.

"There's something you might want to know about Mudkip. He isn't really comfortable around new people." Gray nodded then sat down and scratched behind the Pokemon's fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: Well, that was an eventful chapter! Total of 1495 words, and over 5 times that many characters!

Kara: We'll see you all next time!

Ryex: Hey, that's my job!

Everyone except Ryex: Bye!

Ryex: Quit stealing my job!


End file.
